The World Has Turned Upside Down
by Kat Hawkins
Summary: The redone version of my story How Did I Get Here? Follow Kat, your typical teen fangirl who has a LOT of problems in her life. So, naturally, she isn't completely overjoyed when she suddenly gets dropped into a brandnew world. Multiple crossovers to c


Summary: A young girl is thrown into a very...different kind of world. Is there any sort of possibility that she can make it home alive and sane? Or will she decide she doesn't want to go home? Multiple crossovers to be included later.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own the original characters, but nothing else. The rest belongs to their respective owners.

Author's notes: I have no idea where I want to go with this. This idea hit me when I was reading a very good Mary Sue story by Lady Silence. You guys should check it out. It's called "Confessions of a Mary Sue". There's another one kind of like it called "Elves, Hobbits, & MarySues, Oh, My!" done by Paige Dark. I highly recommend both of these.

Author's notes II: This is the completely tricked out version. Completely and 100 revamped. You may notice that some parts are the same, but that's because I thought they fit with the new and improved version. My apologies to all who liked the old one. If you would like me to keep the previous version up, please specify in a review or email before I delete the files from my computer. I plan on going through my files within the next few weeks, so you have that long to make requests. If no requests are received by the time my files are completely cleaned, they will be lost forever.

Italics are thought. You'll get it...eventually.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My life got sucked into hell. Not literally, of course. If it had been sucked into Hell literally, do you think I'd be here talking to you? No, I wouldn't. You shouldn't ask stupid questions. Here's how it all started. I will recount everything to the best of my abilities that led up to my current situation, which is not of the good. Believe me, I've been in some bad situations before.

It was a typical Sunday night in the middle of summer. I had taken the next week off of work for vacation, but I didn't go anywhere. I never do. I just use the vacation time as an excuse to sit at home and review all of my favorite movies and shows. Call me old-fashioned, but I was a movie-holic. Any day sitting around with three or four gallons of ice cream and a few bowls of popcorn (and all the other essential movie snacks) in my pajamas doing nothing but watching all the old classics kind of appealed to me. Plus, I own every season currently released of all of my favorite shows, including -- but not limited to -- Charmed, Buffy, Angel, Roswell, Friends, and Dead Like Me. So sue me. I told you I was a movie-holic.

But, anyway, I was just settling down with a fresh bowl of caramel-butter-cheese popcorn combo -- you know, the kind you get in the tubs separated by that thin piece of cardboard, but I like to mix it all up. Gives it a bit more fun variety -- and a new gallon of cookie-dough ice cream when BOOM! I just find myself seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

I stood shakily to my feet, feeling the weight of a sword on my hip. Now that one threw me a bit. Not that I was bad with a sword. Quite the contrary. I'd been training with a sword since I was 7, and was quite adept in that area, as well as in many other weapons.

Then, it hit me: "Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore!"

I took a look at my surroundings.

_Ok. Calm down, Kat. Multiple cemeteries, The Espresso Pump, The Bronze...oh, God. I'm in Sunnydale. Bad side: vampires, demons, and other things that go bump in the night. Damn. Good side: Xander, Oz, Angel, Spike. Bishis. Yum._

Suddenly, I realized I didn't even know what season I was in.

_Note to self: If and when I get out of here, review all Buffy the Vampire Slayer seasons._

I mentally scoffed. Of course I was gonna get out of here! How hard could it be?

I seriously should have knocked on wood after that thought. I think I jinxed myself. Especially after what happened later that night.

I eventually found my way to The Bronze. I knew enough of my Buffy lore to know that you never go out at night, unless you have a stake or sword or you have no other choice. And you DEFINITELY do not go out unarmed. Unless you have a death wish, or you're just stupid. And the majority of the town is just stupid.

By the looks of things when I got to the one and only club in Sunnydale, it was obviously a Saturday. The place was packed. It didn't take long to spot out Buffy and the gang, though. Willow was staring at the stage with these large, empty, doe-eyes, where Oz was playing with the Dingoes. Or, for a better comparison, like the chicks stared at the Beatles back in the 60s. Or Elvis, before he got fat and started doing drugs.

_That gives me a vague idea of what season I'm in. Pre-college. So this is before Graduation. Hopefully. It would be fun to see Snyder get eaten and the school get blown up._

Now, keep in mind that I've never been a fan of Snyder. In fact, when I first saw the two-part Graduation episode, I laughed when he got eaten. Yes, I know I have seriously screwed up morals. But I blame my parents on that one. They got me turned on to thriller movies, slasher films, you name it. If it had even one drop of blood spilt for revenge or by some supernatural being, they had it. Is it any wonder why I got into all the series and movies about death, destruction, and utter madness?

Realizing the sword might freak people out, I took it off and put it my backpack, which I thankfully still had. I always carry a backpack around with at least one book, a notebook, and at least 2 pens. You never know when you'll get an idea for a story or poem. Yes, I write. Or try to, anyway. But I never let anyone read my stuff. Except my three best friends, all of whom I've known since pre-k. And only then when I want some critiquing.

I made my way quickly to the restroom, hoping for a full-length mirror. Thankfully, there was one. I hardly recognized myself when I saw the reflection. Wide silver eyes flecked with gold stared back at an unfamiliarly round face framed in gracefully falling black hair in a plaited braid hanging 3/4 of the way down a completely unfamiliar body clothed in a loose-fitting long-sleeved deep purple scoop neck shirt that settled elegantly over form-fitting blue jeans. The bottoms of the jeans flared out a bit and lightly touched the tops of high-heeled black boots that surprisingly made no sound when I walked. All the better for sneaking up on enemies, I guess.

The hair looked like it had been stolen off of Duo from Gundam Wing, dyed midnight black with slight blue highlights, and put on me. It's usually a brownish-black color. Like, if some random person walks up to me on the street and asks me if my hair was black or brown, I'd say brown and they'd go 'No way! But it looks so black!' or something stupid like that. Do I sound super sarcastic? Yeah, well. It's been a hard-knock life, as the Little Orphan Annie says. Get over it.

I heard a giggle. The door opened to reveal Cordelia Chase and her band of Cordettes. They didn't even glance at me, naturally. Not that I really cared.

_Definitely before Graduation. Harmony's still alive. If my Buffy knowledge serves me correctly, Harmony was killed on Graduation day. This should be rather fun._ I smirked at my thought, then frowned. _But, if I screw around with the timeline too much, I might never be able to get home. On the other hand, there will be Graduation to witness. Wouldn't the gang be SO jealous if I actually got pictures of it firsthand? Of course, they'd all think it was fake. Maybe. Max definitely will, but Amy might believe me._

-- Cheesy flashback effects inserted here --

Max, Amy, Jamie, and I were all chatting on our private message board we had set up when one of us -- I honestly cannot remember for the life of me who it was -- came up with the idea to start a roleplay in which we all played our favorite character from Buffy. Amy ended up being Buffy, which fit quite well, as she is very stubborn, a natural blonde, and absolutely hates school. Jamie, the brainiac of the group, was stuck between a male version of Willow or a younger and less stuffy version of Giles. Me, the bookish one, found myself to be more attuned to Willow more than anyone else, and so claimed her character. So you can guess who Jamie laid claim to. Max, the comic relief and jokester, was automatically dubbed as Xander.

Anyway, we called ourselves the Scoobies after that, so it all just stuck. We had all taken to carrying stakes, crosses, and bottles of Holy Water around with us wherever we went. Anyone who saw us with these items and were familiar with the series just gave us these weird looks like, "Wow. Those are some overinvolved fans." We had even gone so far as to dress something like our characters. Fortunately, or unfortunately, as the case may be, we had a Cordelia-type person at our high school who succeeded in teasing us mercilessly, and had for years. Her last insult to us had been the worst.

"Look, guys, it's a Cordy-clone. So where's your Cordette robots?" Max asked sarcastically.

She glared at us and sneered. "And what exactly are you supposed to be, the Geek Quartet?" she shot back.

"Well, at least my friends have brains in their heads. Although that's a bit more than can be said for your 'pals', don't ya think, Trenna, dearest?" Amy said, her voice coated heavily in faux-sugary sweetness.

Trenna simply gaped like a fish, her mouth opening and closing while she tried to think of some kind of snappy comeback. Finding none, she clamped her mouth shut, glared, and stormed off in a huff.

"Well. That was great entertainment value. So, who's up for a cheesy horror film after school?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"You mean the kind where it always turns out to be the stupid blonde chick with the big boobs that dies first?" Max asked, his eyes bugging out. His mouth opened slightly and his eyes glazed over at the thought of the mindless bloodshed and the big-breasted girl dying first.

We all nodded, used to this behavior by now. When you've hung around with friends who turn into mindless idiots the second any sort of violence or bloodshed is mentioned, you just sort of learn to ignore it. It kind of grows on you after a while.

"Usual place?" Jamie spoke up for the first time. People who have never seen his GPA think he has some sort of mental disorder because he doesn't talk very often. But we know better. Jamie just doesn't have much to say.

"Of course. We haven't changed our location in over 3 years, why change it now? Hey, if we girls get there early, maybe we can...convince them to get us in for free," Amy said, winking suggestively.

"Amy, please. We're not sluts. Not like Faith. Buffy may have slept with a lot of guys, but at least it was one at a time. And there were breaks in between men. But anyway, I believe _some_ of us," I stated, looking pointedly at Max, "have Chemistry I coming up in about 1 minute. So I'd better start running, pretty boy."

"Oh, crap! Jamie, can I borrow your chem book? Please? I'll never ask you for anything else ever again, I swear!" Max cried, sounding desperate.

Jamie rolled his eyes and wordlessly handed over said textbook. Max grabbed it and sprinted down the hall.

"Thanks! See you at 3:00!"

We all waved to him and went our separate ways.

-- End cheesy flashback effects...now. You can all look again. --

While I was seemingly lost in the vast blackness of my memories, the Cordettes gossiped about which football player was cuter, which of the popular kids wouldn't have a chance with said football players, what girl slept with which guy, who is most likely to get pregnant, ect. Typical stuff. All very boring. And they did all this while fixing their makeup. Now THAT takes talent.

Anyway, once they were satisfied with their exchange of gory deta -- oops, I mean gossip -- and the status of their makeup, they walked out of there, a herd of giggling little sheep following after a shepherdess holding a tasty treat. Not even a single glance was cast my way. Not that I really cared.

Call it boredom if you want, but I followed them.

The Cordettes ended up being boring -- socializing, flirting, dancing, boring stuff. No real fire to them. They seemed to act like robots. _Must file that away for later_, I thought.

After becoming bored with the Cordettes, I wandered off to find the Scoobies. Sure enough, they were exactly where I left them. Xander had joined them, and he had come with drinks and...were those DOUGHNUTS? This late at night? I shook my head. The original Scoobies always were a bit weird.

The Scoobies stayed for about another hour, or so I guessed. I didn't have a watch on, and there was no visible clock. Dulled almost to the point of insanity, I decided to follow them. Not a very smart idea, as it turned out.


End file.
